


Happy Feet

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Chardonnay, Couch, Counting, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fun, Hands, Heavy - Freeform, Kissing, Moving, Music, Party, Radio, Romance, Slow Dancing, Steps, Stereo, Teaching, Weight, baby steps, learning, romantic, scotch, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: You teach Negan how to dance





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work title may change

Laughter and music blended together like bread and butter, smooth and harmonious beats making ears and lips smile as Saviors and wives gathered around to have themselves a random good time.

"Hey" I raise my manicured hand, lightly placing it on my husband's broad shoulder "Want to dance?"

Negan gradually turns his head, smirking his infamous smirk that was both threatening and sweet "I'll pass doll, but you have my permission to dance with any other asshole around here"

"Oh, come on Negan" I gripe with a pouted lip "If I wanted to dance with anyone else, I would have asked them, come on"

"Sweetheart" he mutters in a sweet but serious warning tone, his face blank of expression "Next time"

I run my hand down his arm, feeling his muscles poke against my palms "Alright then, next time" my red heels click clack away from my husband to the center table covered in food and drinks, pouring myself a glass of Chardonnay, drowning in humiliation, confused as to why Negan would, for the first time ever, shoo one of his wives away into the arms of another man.

Whatever the reason, it had, at this moment, become my mission to find out and so I did, sneaking my way to his room later that same night.

One, two, three knocks on his door and no answer

"Negan" I continue to knock once again, the door finally slowly creaking open.

"Y/n, sweetheart" Negan groans with a tired, croaky voice, hair disheveled, balled up fist rubbing against tired eyes

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I apologize with regret "I can come back when you're mo-"

"Nonsense darling, bring your fucking fine ass in here" pearly whites bite down on his bottom lip as he watches me sashay inside, grinning, dark orbs glued on my backside "What can I do for you?" Negan casually inches closer, hands snaking around my waist, lucious lips kissing on my neck.

My hands plant on his chest "Negan" I push him away "I just want to talk to you, can we talk?"

Negan chortles "You come into your husband's room looking all fucking sexy in your tight black dress and red heels and you just want to talk?"

"Yes" I roll my eyes and shake my head in annoyance "I just want to talk"

"Alright, doll, so talk" he winks "Care for a fucking drink first?"

"No, thank you"

"Okay" Negan plops down on the black leather couch, pouring himself a glass of scotch "So what's on your mind?"

"Why did you reject a dance with me?"

"What?" He chuckles "That's what's bothering you?"

"I'm serious"

"I didn't feel like dancing"

"Or is it because you don't know how?"

"Psh, what?" He scoffs shrugging his shoulders "I-" Negan was now growing nervous, waving off my ridiculous assumption "I know how to dance"

"So prove it" I tread over to the stereo, pressing the play button, turning the dial until finding a slow song "Come dance with me Negan" index finger pointing him over in a 'come hither' motion

"No" he shakes his head "I'm too tired"

"Well that's bullshit because you weren't too tired when you thought I was here to fuck, now were you?" I inch closer towards him and lay his glass on the table, hands wrapping around his wrist, pulling, struggling to get his massive weight off the couch "Come on, be a good husband and dance with your wife" I plead, continuing to try and move him, without success.

"Alright, you win" Negan blurts "I don't know how to fucking dance" he finally admits, my lips going crooked into a wide grin

"Now, was that so hard?"

"It's fucking embarrassing"

"Relax, Negan, I'm not going to tell anyone"

"I have your word on that shit?"

"Yes, but get up anyway because I am going to teach you"

"No" he groans with a simple movement of a side to side head shake "Come on, y/n, don't fucking do this"

"No, you come on, it's really not as hard as you think"

Negan rolls his eyes dramatically "Fuck, fine" he stands "Teach me"

"Alright" I inch closer towards him, our bodies centimeters away from touching "You just take your hands and place them here-" I grab his hands and place them on my waist "And I place my hands here" my hands wrap around his neck "although some couples-" I grab one of his hands and clasp it with mine, holding it high slightly above our shoulders "Prefer this"

"No, I like it the other fucking way better" Negan lets go of my hand and places it back on my waist, smiling "What's next?"

"Just go with the flow, baby steps, just follow and move along with me. If it helps count the steps in your head in beats of four, one-" We begin to dance slowly as I loudly count the steps as demonstration "two, three, four, one-"

"Two, three-"

He stops as I yelp in pain, Negan's foot stepping on my big toe "

"Shit, doll, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, it happens with every beginner, let's just keep going. One, two, don't look down at your feet-" my hand goes under his chin, lifting his head "Look at me, always look at your partner" I simper "Don't think about your movements, just go with it"

Heeding my instruction Negan moves swiftly across the floor, with few mistakes and foot accidents here and there, after a while already beginning to own the floor like a pro.

"See you're getting it, you're the one now guiding me" I chuckle "You're quite the fast learner Negan, I'm impressed"

"It's all because of you doll" he raises his hand placing it on my neck, his soft lips connecting with those of my own in a passionate kiss, breaking, his eyes staring deeply into mine as we continue to create art using our feet "Thank you"

I smile widely, showing off pearly whites "Anytime"


End file.
